1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical energy conversion devices and more particularly to electronic inverters adapted to convert a DC voltage to an AC voltage. Such inverters are typically used in ballasts to energize fluorescent lamps or any other loads from ordinary electric utility power lines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Power-line-operable electronic inverter-type ballasts having parallel-resonant or series resonant circuitry are well known. As is known in the art, inverter circuits are employed to convert a DC input voltage into an AC output voltage. It is also known that resonant oscillators are useful energy conversion devices because of their relatively high efficiencies. However, this applicant is not aware of any prior art relevant to self-oscillating LC resonant multivibrator-inverters to achieve high-reliability high-efficiency DC to AC energy conversion.